


Silent Nights

by firefly171



Series: The Impracticality of Love [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly171/pseuds/firefly171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has one more surprise for Teyla before Christmas is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal 12/25/10

His hands were trembling as he handed her a fresh mug of hot chocolate, but if Teyla noticed this she didn’t say anything. She gratefully accepted the drink, her smile, and the way her fingers lightly brushed against his, successfully causing his stomach to do somersaults.

He took his spot on the couch next to her again, making sure to dry the sweat from his palms before casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled up closer to him, and even laid her head on his shoulder, as she listened to Kaleb finish his story about some Christmas past.

Rodney however, was far too pre-occupied to actually be listening to what his brother-in-law was saying, but still managed to take his cue from Teyla and Jeannie and laugh at the proper times.

More than once he stole quick glances at Teyla, loving the way the lights from the tree illuminated her skin, the sound of her laughter and, most of all, the way they seemed to fit so perfectly together. Him and Teyla; even now, after so many months to get used to it, he still felt surprised just thinking about it.

Kaleb finished the story and Rodney once again did his best at faking amusement, returning his attention to the couple sitting across from them. He caught Jeannie looking at him, smiling warmly as she looked down at the child using her lap as a pillow.

“I think it’s about time we get the munchkin into her bed,” she said, pulling her husband’s attention away from their companions.

After looking down at Madison, he had to agree. “It’s been a long day anyway,” he said. “Plus I’m sure the two of you would like to get some rest before your flight tomorrow.”

“Actually, I think we’ll stay up a bit longer,” Rodney said, perhaps a bit too quickly.

Teyla looked at him questioningly, but did not say anything except to agree with him. “We can finish cleaning up.” She indicated the dishes sitting on the coffee table and the wrapping paper that still sat about the room.

“Oh you don’t have to do that,” Kaleb said.

“No it’s alright,” Rodney insisted, jumping at anything to get him and Teyla alone.

Jeannie, being the genius that she is, placed a hand on her husband’s arm to silence his next protest. “Here take Maddie for me.”

After she gave him a look that said volumes, he nodded and took the little girl in his arms. Together they left the room, Jeannie turning and wishing them both a good night first of course.

Once the two of them were gone Teyla let out a sigh as she laid her head back down on his shoulder. “Finally.”

This of course caused Rodney to laugh. “I’ll have to remember to tell Kaleb what you really think of his stories.”

“Oh, so am I not allowed to want to be alone with the man I love?” she asked.

“Well, I guess when you put it that way,” he laughed and hugged her tighter to him.

She hummed in contentment. “You seem happy.”

“Is there some reason I shouldn’t be?” he asked.

“The last few years, whenever they celebrate this holiday in Atlantis, you never seem to enjoy it,” Teyla said.

“I usually don’t,” he admitted. “Even growing up I never really liked it.”

“Why?”

“Because Christmas usually brought disappointment,” he said. “Christmas at the McKay house wasn’t usually very, well, very comfortable.” Rodney shifted in his seat, the conversation taking a turn he hadn’t quite expected it to. “I’m sorry,” he said. “You mind if we change the subject.”

“Of course,” Teyla said. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

 “No it’s definitely not your fault,” Rodney said. “You don’t have to apologize. If it wasn’t for you I probably would have forced myself to be miserable this entire visit.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” she said and smiled as the radio started to play Frank Sinatra’s _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_.

Rodney tried not to groan or take the, what he had always thought of as a very depressing, song as a bad omen.

Suddenly Teyla was standing and placing her now empty mug on the table with the other dishes. “Well, Christmas is not yet over so I suppose I still have some work left do.” She turned and held out her hand. “Dance with me.”

“Dance? Me?” Rodney asked. “Have you ever seen me dance before?”

“No,” she smiled. “But the song is slow enough and I have decided that it is my favorite. So dance with me.”

What else could he do but take her hand and allow himself to be lead away from the couch? She wrapped his arms around her waist before placing her hands on his shoulders.

The dance was more of a slow swaying to the music, reminding Rodney more of his old, school dances than anything that could actually be called real dancing. He made a mental note to find someone who could teach him the waltz or something equally more impressive.

Teyla didn’t seem to mind though, sighing deeply as she rested her head on his chest. She began humming with the music and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Speaking of Christmases past,” Rodney said, “how have you liked your first Earth Christmas? You know, compared to the ones you’ve seen us celebrate in Atlantis.”

“This one was quite different,” she admitted. “I am greatly looking forward to next years.”

Rodney felt his heart skip a beat. “Yeah? Me too,” he said, feeling his throat close with a little bit of panic. “And the year after that.’

“And the years after that,” she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. He did his best to draw as much courage as he could from it.

“I actually do have one more present for you,” he said, pulling away from her a little.

She looked at him curiously and he had to force back the urge to babble. “I, um, well,” he said, failing miserably and stopped so that he could clear his throat. “I found this the other day,” he pulled a small box from his pocket. “And well, I was thinking, which you know I do a lot of, and…”

“Rodney.” Her voice was as gentle as her hand was on his arm. Her eyes were still on him, making him even more nervous since he had hoped that the box would distract her, giving him the chance to just blurt out what he wanted to say.

“Yes, right,” he said and cleared his throat again before he slowly lowered himself down onto one knee.

She was surprised, undoubtedly knowing what it was he was about to ask her since, thanks to Jeannie, she had seen enough romantic comedies to last a life time.

He took her hand in his, giving it a little squeeze in an attempt to steady his nerves. “I’m not sure how the Athosians do this, and forgive me, I never thought to ask, but,” he paused so that he could open the box and then looked up to see her smiling face, eyes already brimming with unshed, happy tears. “Teyla Emmagan, Daughter of Tagan, will you marry me?”

She never looked at the ring, never even glanced down at it. “Oh Rodney,” she breathed, wiping at the tears that started to trail down her cheeks. “Of course I will.”

“You will?” he asked, certain he had heard her wrong.

She nodded, completely dislodging the rest of the tears.

He was up and kissing her in a matter of seconds, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her enough so that he could spin her around. Both of them were laughing, neither one caring that anyone else in the house could be asleep.

When he placed her back on the floor an excited noise caught both their attention from the direction of the door. They looked to see Jeannie, skulking in the hallway with a camcorder in her hand, looking both slightly guilty and over-excited.

“How long have you been there?” Rodney asked.

She entered the room, and he could tell from the red light that she was still recording. “Since about the time she asked you to dance,” she said sheepishly. “Now hurry up and put the ring on her finger. My battery is about to die.”

“Evil,” Rodney said, shaking his head. “You’re just evil.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she said still looking at the camera. “We can discuss how evil I am later, after that ring is on my future sister-in-law’s finger.”

“Can always count on you to ruin a perfectly good moment,” Rodney said but pulled Teyla back to look at him. He took the ring from the box and lifted her hand. “Hopefully it fits.”

It did fit, more perfectly than he could hope for as she finally looked down at it, admiring the way it looked on her finger.

“So do you like it?” he asked, doing his best to ignore Jeannie as she tried to get her close up of the ring.

“I love it,” Teyla said, looking back up at him. “It’s perfect.”

“Yeah, it really is, isn’t it?” He pulled her close to him, eyeing Jeannie as she took the hint and back out of the room.

Teyla laughed, drawing his attention fully back to her. “Merry Christmas, Rodney.”

Smiling he pulled her into another long kiss, content in knowing that he now had many more Christmases like this one to look forward to.

  



End file.
